The Rokudo Prophecies
by Lala to the power of 2
Summary: In which Mukuro takes up prophesising, and we all learn not to touch the tonfas. Sort of 6918 and a little 5927, 8096 and RH. CRACK


AN: Spontanious Crack Generation, how I both love and loathe thee.

--

"Guys!" Tsuna shouted happily, dashing over to where his Guardians had gathered, "You'll never believe what's happened!"

"I take it whatever's happened is the reason you felt the need to gather us?" Hibari asked disinterestedly.

Tsuna looked slightly put off, but remained excited nonetheless. "Well, it's easier if I only have to say it once, right?"

"Ignore him, Juudaime! We're all very eager to hear your news, so please continue."

Tsuna was glowing. "I'm gonna be a big brother!"

"You mean that Maman is..." Bianchi started.

"Yep! Mom's pregnant! I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister!" He cried cheerfully.

The announcement was meet by a chorus of good will. "That's great, Tsuna!"

"How exiciting!"

"I know Tsuna-san will be a wonderful brother!"

"Another herbivore crowding the streets. Just what I need."

"Don't be rude, Kyouya- this is wonderful news!"

"I will bestow upon you all of my EXTREME wisdom! You'll be as great a brother as I am!"

"Lambo-san will make Mama's new kid his subordinate!"

"I'm very happy for you, Boss! Oh, and, um, Mukuro-sama says 'Congratulations on your new sister.'"

"Haha! Brother _or_ sister, you mean."

"Um, no, he says sister."

"...And he's certain it's a girl?"

"He says: 'Kufufufu-'"

"Just bring him out!" Gokudera snarled, and was obliged with a swirl of chrysanthemum-pink and a familiar chuckle.

"Kufufu, I suppose this is easier, ne?" Mukuro laughed. "But as I was trying to express through my lovely Chrome, I happen to allready know it's a girl. Not only that, but she will one day bear a son who will be the Eleventh successor to the Vongola name."

"My nephew will? What about my kids?"

"Alas, I'm afraid you'll never have any. Too many Dying-Will bullets to the head will have rendered you sterile- dying enough times will do that. You may allready be shooting blanks now, in fact. Well, that's assuming you marry a woman anyway."

"Assuming I marry a woman? What does THAT mean?"

"Well, the future isn't set in stone. So far it seems to be a split between Gokudera and a woman Cavallone will introduce you to after, I believe, breaking up with her himself. So far she's in the lead. Rather pathetic that you're losing to someone no one's even met yet, don't you think?"

"Between... And... Huh?"

"If you're concerned about the little red-haired girl, it was decided by her brother that it would be best for her to have as few ties with the mafia as possible. You agreed, actually. She marries a law student in eight years. It's a lovely ceremony. I believe you started crying during the vows."

"...Uh-huh..."

"And the other girl- Haru, I believe? She will marry Ryohei. It was rather a surprise to most of us, but after he got so grievously injured protecting her from that Luccioli family member, she fell in love, and it's all really very romantic and sweet."

"...Okay..."

"Stop making things up! Poor Tsuna looks like he's gonna pass out." Haru defended.

"Oh, but I'm not making any of it up! I also, for instance, know that Yamamoto will start a relationship I still very much disapprove of with my darling Chrome, even after she gives birth to the child of Kyouya and I."

"...Now I know you're making this up. That's not even possible."

"But it's the truth! Although genetically speaking, the child isn't mine, it's the love that counts!"

It was at this point that Hibari deemed enough enough. "Stop this nonsensical chattering and go away before I kill you."

"Ah, my dear Kyouya, still unable to accept the love you and I share-"

"OH GOD NOT THE TONFAS!"

"Don't worry, I've got it!" Yamamoto announced, having apparently stolen them from Hibari, and worse yet, was currently holding them in the air above his head.

After an enraged Hibari discovered he was too short to just grab them out of Yamamoto's hands (which only served to enrage him further,) he made to kick out the Rain Guardian's legs, only to have his tonfas tossed over his head.

"Dino! Catch!" Yamamoto shouted, hurling them at the Cavallone before falling to the ground in response to Hibari's kick.

"Oh god, don't play keep away with the tonfas! He'll kill us all!"

Fortunately for everyone but Dino, rather than catching Yamamoto's fastball-throw of the metal weapons, they landed quite painfully in his face, as was really to be expected anyway.

The rest of the day was spent in a way that Yamomoto described as playing tag and Tsuna described as running for their lives, and Mukuro's predictions were forgotten.

Until, of course, several months later when Nana gave birth to beautiful baby girl.


End file.
